Everyday
by loveforcolours
Summary: Do you ever think about her? She asked him and he replied, Everyday. and walked away deep in thought. Troyella.


It had been exactly 6 years since Troy and Gabriella had re-united since that day at Sharpay's country club. They had become the happiest couple alive.

Three years of whom Troy and Gabriella had had the best time of their lives together. Enjoying eachother's presence every single second of the day.

Three years of when Troy and Gabriella had no fear in there lives.

Three years of loving each other, and never thinking if they would ever lose each other, but one day it all happened. He lost everything in his world and that everything was _her._

She was his everything six years ago. Everything he had lost, was now in front of him in a grave. A few tears slipped down Troy's cheek as he tried to remember what had happended during all the years of depression.

Three years ago she had passed away, leaving all her life behind her. No, it wan't her fault. It was never her fault.

The death that left Troy heartbroken and lifeless. Acting as if he was the living death. He only got up to eat, and than went right back to mourning in his bed. Trying to hold on to sanity.

The death that made Taylor want to die. She was her best friend. The only one who understood her at first. Now she was left alone, and with out her best friend.

The death that made Sharpay envy pink. Gabriella used to tease Sharpay about the lifetime supply of pink clothes and items Sharpay had. Sharpay missed that. So much. Gabriella was also a best friend to Sharpay. Gabriella understood her, and didn't perceive her as the Ice Queen, as people liked to call her. They had a strong bond. Together with Taylor.

The deatht that made Chad never want to look back at a basketball ever again. Gabriella was like a little sister he has never had. Losing Gabriella just left the biggest impact on his life.

The death that brought a whole new type of music from Kelsi. More sad songs. More depressed. More heartbreaking. All those love songs were in the past for her.

The death that made Zeke never want to look at a kitchen ever again. It was always 'Dine-Out' nights for Zeke.

The lost of her daughter made Mrs. Montez commit suicide. She couldn't bear living without her happy daughter. She couldn't deal with the depression all over again.

The death that made everyone lose all their hopes. Their was no hint of hope. No nothing. Everything was just lost along with her.

She was indeed the hope, the glory in all of her friends and her own mother that made them move forward and have the best time of their lives, but that was 6 years ago before she passed away.

Troy's eyes turned red. Remembering the night. The dreadful, terrible night.

_Flashback 3 years ago._

_"Hey Troy here, please leave a message after the BEEP!" _

_"Oh umm, I know your busy Troy, but I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house and keep me company. My mom left for a business trip that she had just told me this afternoon. Well call me back! Love you, Gabi!" Gabriella dropped her phone on her bed, and sighed, shaking slightly._

_Gabriella hated being alone at night and during a rainstorm. That was why she was cuddled in her bed with a baseball bat hugged close to her hip, so she could protect herself if something were to happen.  
She was scared, no not scared beyond scared. Terrified._

_She couldn't get any of her friends to come over. They were all busy._

_Taylor was away on vacation._

_Sharpay had an emergency manicure and pedicure she had to go to._

_Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason had a basketball game to attend and well Kelsi was there to cheer them on, so basically Gabriella had nobody at the moment and she was terrified._

_She had heard strange noises for the last hour or so and it was scaring her to death. Troy was suppose to be with her at the moment, but since it was the city finals his dad couldn't let him miss out on it, so he had to leave Gabriella alone._

_  
BAM!_

_  
All of a sudden there was a loud noise from outside and Gabriella felt hot tears come streaming down her cheeks. She was too young to die and she didn't want to die. Who did?_

_She wanted to live happily ever after with her prince charming. Yes very fairytale story, but Gabriella was already living her fairytale world till now._

_  
"Anyone home?" asked an unknown person with a hoarse voice as he just broke through the kitchen window. The glass shattered everywhere._

_  
Gabriella heard the man loud and clear, but didn't respond and she was terrified at the moment, so she started to cry even harder than before. The more she cried the more her whimpers could be heard._

_The man could hear he whimpers._

_"I can hear you!" said the hoarse voice again. He was getting closer by the second._

_Gabriella went under her covers holding the baseball bat close beside her. Her whole body was trembling with fear and her eyes were stone cold. She prayed quietly hoping maybe god would save her, but it was too late for any of that because when she finish praying her bedroom door flung open making the picture hanging on the wall fly to the ground and shattering into a million of pieces. The glass splattered every where around the man._

_  
Gabriella took in a deep breath._

_  
"GET OUT OF THE BED NOW OR ELSE I'LL SHOOT!" Yelled the armed man. _

_He was holding a long trifle with multiple knives sticking out form his pockets in little red bags.  
Gabriella seemed to be frozen in time because she couldn't get herself to stand up. Her mind was numb, and it wouldn't work._

_  
"DO YOU HEAR ME? I SAID GET OUT OF THE BED RIGHT NOW! I'M ARMED AND IF YOU CALL THE POLICE I'LL KILL YOU BEFORE YOU CAN SAY YOUR LAST WORDS"_

_  
"No sir please, please, of please have mercy on me, take anything, take anything you want just please don't kill me." Gabriella said and stood on her knees on her bed with her hands in the air._

_  
She looked at the man in front of her. It looked like he was on crack or he was drunk because you could smell his alcoholic breath._

_  
"Me take your stuff? Why would I take that?" The man laughed as he talked and looked at Gabriella curiously._

_  
Gabriella looked down, "Than why did you come here...kind sir?"_

_  
"You think using nice and kind words would get you out of this? I don't want your stuff. I want you. I want to kill. No I'm not a psychotic.  
I'm doing this because I want to. Why would you want to live anyway? This world is like a big death trap. Every where you go people just stare at you like your their bait. It's the same for everybody. Its like we have nothing to live for these days..." He said the last part quietly, " But you know what? When you die you don't need to care anymore. A care free world. No need to go to work all day or go to school and get beat up and teased all day." He said with a smile on his face._

_  
Gabriella finally understood. A tight knot formed in her stomach, as she remembered her life being like that. Gabriella knew what he was talking about because not only last year at her new school she was teased and bullied._

_  
The jocks would rip her homework and dump food on her and called her a nerd, but when she came to East High she met the most incredible friends and boyfriend she never had and that was all she ever needed._

_  
"..I..I..I gee..get wh.what your talking aa..about.." Gabriella said quietly, still shaking._

_  
"Oh yea, you do? Oh I'm sure. I've watched your every step for a week now. You walk and come home from school with your wonderful jock boy friend laughing as if there is no tomorrow. I've seen you go to the mall with miss pink sparkly girl, by the way whats her deal with all the pink and sparkly outfits? Oh you and that poofy hair boy laughing like you guys are brothers and sisters. You singing your heart out. How could you feel the way I have felt?" The man looked into Gabriella's brown eyes looking for some answers._

_Gabriella shrugged and said, " Because not long ago I was being bullied and teased, and I was always called a nerd and other unpleasent names. I was always bullied et every school I've went to..."_

_The man interrupted, " My name is Peter Simmons. I have gone to East High when I was your age. My wife left me with my children and all my friends betrayed me. And now you,  
Gabriella Montez shall die with me. No one in this world should live the life we had ever lived."  
Gabriella looked at him confused. She didn't understand. but before Gabriella could say another world a gun shot rang in the Montez house hold. Soon after the first gunshot a second gunshot was heard. It rung in the whole neighbourhood._

_Gabriella feel onto her bed on top of her teddy bear that said 'I love you'. Blood was rushing out of her wounded area._

_There Gabriella Montez laid, on her bed with a bullet in her heart. _

_Gone._

_Just when the man had almost finished his last sentence on earth, Troy Bolton rushed into the Montez house hold looking for Gabriella since he had gotten her message._

_He was worried for her, as he knew she never liked thunder storms._

_He ran up the stairs when he heard a man's voice, and Troy's whole body filled with anger, shortly after the man had spoken Troy heard a gunshot than followed by another gunshot._

_His heart started to pump harder, as he tried to not thinking of the possibilities._

_Troy's eyes filled with tears as he rushed into his girlfriend's room to find her laying on her bed with blood splattered all over the room._

_Troy rushed over to Gabriella's side and saw that her eyes were wide open._

_With Gabriella's last breath she said, "Troy, I'll always love you, I wanted to live my fairytale life with you and promise me that you'll never tease anyone ever aaa...gain.. I..I..lo..ve..y.." and with that Gabriella closed her eyes leaving Troy in tears._

_Troy leaned hugged Gabriella close to his chest. His shirt soaking in her blood._

_Than Troy let out the loudest most horrifying scream that night and held Gabriella in his arms._

_End of flashback._

The funeral for Gabriella happened a few weeks after her death that night.

Her coffin was bright pink suggested by Sharpay, and everyone was too upset to argue with that. That was the last pink item Sharpay ever bought.

Her coffin had pictures her friends, her family, and herself stuck all over it, so that the memories would never be forgotten.

Troy, Sharpay, Chad, Taylor, Ryan, Kelsi, Zeke, and Jason crowded around Gabriella's grave.  
Beside Gabriella's grave was her mother's grave.

Tears were in all of the wildcat's eyes, yet no one spoke one single word.

It was always silene these days when they got together.

Sharpay was the first to speak up in a really long time.

"Guys! Why are we living like this? I know we can't move on, but she wanted all of us to be happy without her too. That's what she's always wanted.  
She didn't want us to stop living our life because her's ended. She loved all of us, and that includes you, Troy.  
I know it's not fair Gabriella had to die first, but it's life. We can't stop what has happened. We don't need to move on and forget about her.  
We just need to take the next step in life. Isn't that what Gabriella had always tried to say?" and that was the third time in Sharpay's entire life that she had burst out crying in front of her friend's.

Sharpay doesn't cry.

Sharpay comforts her friends.  
Sharpay only cries at home at night before she goes to bed.

Everyone nodded there heads. Agreeing with what Sharpay had said.

Everyone holding onto each other for support.

Than everyone looked at Troy. Troy was the last person to see Gabriella alive that night.

Troy kneeled down to the ground beside the grave. He quietly said a weak, "I love you forever Gabriella." He stood back up and turned around to leave.

"Troy wait!" Sharpay yelled at Troy just when he had turned around to leave.

Sharpay was worried about Troy. She just didn't show it. Now, she was worried that maybe Troy might go and do something horrible, and forget about Gabriella. That was the last thing she wanted Troy or any of her friends to do.

Sharpay looked at the boy's pale face and at how skinny he had gotten. His ocean blue eyes, now, more like a dull grey.

Troy usually avoided anything in his life that had to do with Gabriella. That meant he usually ignored his friends too.

She couldn't take this.

"You're still going to remember, and think about her right? You still love her right? You can't forget her! DO YOU _EVER_THINK ABOUT HER?" Sharpay screamed, tears falling down her face like a rainstorm.

Troy nodded weakly and whispered,"Everyday." and walked away deep in thought with his eyes glued to the ground.

"Everyone lives on.  
Everyday we remember.  
But this time not everyone can move on because each of our memory with her are stuck here forever." Kelsi sang loudly, as they all moved away, and try to move on with Gabriella's memories in their minds.


End file.
